


Send Nudes

by draculard



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Ascendancy Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Nude Modeling, Nude Photos, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Thrawn may be the smartest guy on the bridge, but that doesn't necessarily mean he's caught up on all the latest Cheunh slang. Luckily, Samakro is there to help him out.
Relationships: Ba'kif/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Samakro | Ufsa'mak'ro/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	Send Nudes

They’d been working through the datawork together in Thrawn’s office for roughly three hours when the silence suddenly broke.

“What’s a nude?” Thrawn asked. 

Samakro’s head shot up so fast it put a crick in his neck. Thrawn was staring down at his questis, his eyes hooded and bored, and seeing this immediately filled Samakro with relief. Thrawn must have come across the word on the InfoNet somehow — Samakro didn’t want to think about the exact path that took him from official datawork to the word ‘nude’ — and, being not very up-to-date on pop culture, decided to ask.

“Nude photos,” Samakro explained. “People send them to each other when they’re—” He faltered, wondering if Thrawn was as innocent as he sometimes pretended to be. “When they like each other,” he decided in the end.

Thrawn absorbed this information with an absent nod and kept scrolling. 

“Some sort of joke on the InfoNet?” Samakro guessed.

“Something like that,” Thrawn said. After a moment, when Thrawn stood and retreated to the other room with his questis in hand, Samakro thought nothing of it. Thrawn’s bathroom and bedroom were both that way, and there were dozens of innocent reasons he might be stepping out.

When Thrawn came back with his hair decidedly mussed, Samakro reluctantly revisited the subject and decided maybe it wasn’t so innocent after all.

“Who did you just send nudes to?” he asked wearily.

“General Ba’kif,” said Thrawn at once and without an ounce of embarrassment or shame. He took a seat at the desk casually and propped his questis up to continue working. “He requested them.”

He said it in the same tone of voice he might use to order breakfast from the galley.

“General _Ba’kif_?” Samakro repeated. “You can’t be serious.”

Thrawn did absolutely nothing to assuage Samakro’s fears. He typed something into his questis and then tapped what Samakro could only assume was the send button.

“Thrawn,” said Samakro a bit desperately, “please tell me you didn’t send the Supreme General any nudes.”

“Don’t worry,” said Thrawn without glancing his way. “They’re tasteful.”

“ _Tasteful_?” Samakro leaned forward and craned his neck, hoping to catch a glimpse of Thrawn’s questis screen. “You’re joking.”

Wordlessly, Thrawn turned the questis so he could see. Samakro’s mouth clamped shut, his ears heating viciously at what he saw.

“You, ah…” His voice came out weak and dry. “You did all that just now? In the other room?”

Thrawn checked to make sure Samakro was looking at the right photo. “Is that so difficult to believe?” he asked. Then, studying Samakro’s face, “You think it’s unsuited to the general’s tastes.”

That wasn’t _exactly_ what Samakro thought. The photo was artfully composed, with the lighting and — ah, _posing_ of the model working together to make him feel like he was looking at some archaic and magnificent portrait of a — of a youthful and unreasonably _sexy_ Chiss martyr. The warm/cool contrast of light and color reminded him uncomfortably of the holos he’d seen as a child in school — paintings of fallen Chiss warriors who were always a little too handsome to be realistic. 

It wasn’t that Ba’kif wouldn’t _like_ it — it was that nobody who asked for nudes expected to get a Renaissance painting instead of a simple dick pic. Not to mention Thrawn really was unrealistically handsome himself, and had a body to match, and that _pose_ , with his legs spread just so and his hands so coquettishly resting on his — well, it was a bit of an intimidating picture, that was all.

He looked up and found Thrawn’s narrow eyes searing into his own. Samakro swallowed, glanced down at his questis, looked up again. He was horribly cognizant of the fact that, dick pic or not, he now knew the exact length of Thrawn’s erect penis.

“I see I’ve miscalculated,” Thrawn said, his voice clipped with regret. “Perhaps you could have been more clear in your instructions.”

Indignation cut through Samakro’s flustered state like a knife. “My _instructions_?” he said. “Only _you_ would interpret what I said as instructions! All I did was tell you what he meant by ‘nudes.’”

“Not in particularly detailed terms,” Thrawn noted as he took the questis back, studying his own body with a critical expression. “And now I find myself in an awkward position. Please tell me exactly where I went wrong so I may correct my mistakes in the future.”

Mouth dry, Samakro had barely managed to stutter out a single word in response when Thrawn suddenly sat up straight.

“Ah,” he said softly. “He responded."

“ _What?_ ” Samakro said, but Thrawn had already turned the questis so he could see General Ba’kif, fully nude and spread out on a lounge, his barrel-chested frame and bulky muscles relaxed with a languid grace, his thick cock resting against his thigh. The lighting here, too, was like an ancient masterwork, throwing Ba’kif’s deep blue skin into flattering relief. His hands, broad and callused, rested with one on his thigh and one at the base of his cock, stroking himself with a simmering smile.

“It seems he _did_ appreciate it,” said Thrawn with a barely noticeable hint of satisfaction. He turned the questis back to himself far before Samakro was ready to see it go and started typing out a reply. “Thank you for your assistance, Mid Captain.” His eyes glittered. “I’ll be sure to give credit where credit is due.”

Samakro stuttered, a blush breaking out over his cheeks. The whole time, Thrawn watched him with a smile that seemed damnably amused. Only when his questis chimed did he look away and give Samakro a brief reprieve.

“Ah,” he said. “The general wants more.”

He stood before Samakro could process his words and then paused in the doorway, glancing over his shoulder at his fellow captain. Thrawn raised one blue-black eyebrow expectantly; beneath his uniform, Samakro could see the lithe muscles of his back shifting in a light shrug.

“Well?” Thrawn said. “Aren’t you going to help?”

A very brief reprieve indeed. Samakro was still blushing as he scrambled out of his chair and followed Thrawn through the door. 


End file.
